If today was your last day
by XxEpicfailxX
Summary: Soleil Dubois lived a lonely life and getting sent away from California to Massachusetts to live with her uncle wasn't exactly the best gift, but when she meets Huey, all that starts to change. HueyxOC
1. Introduction

September 22, 2011 7:45 A.M.

There was no one in the hallway but I and it made my life a little easier. I wasn't here to make friends and I definitely wasn't happy. Knowing that my parents don't want me anymore and sent me all the way across the country to Massachusetts to live with my uncle, aunt and cousin didn't exactly leave me in the best of moods.

Anyway, as I walked through the halls of my new high school, I glared at everything. I didn't want to be here, but I really have no say in the matter, apparently. Stopping in front of room 273, which was English Literature and Composition, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Every head turned to look at me and it only made me angrier.

I wish they would stop looking at me like I'm some freak of nature or something.

I walked into the room and ignored the ignorant whispers of these Neanderthals and jealous bitches. I knew that I was attractive, but that didn't mean that I wanted the attention. The teacher was an old, white woman who looked as though she was a hippy back in her good days. She smiled at me and I was more than a little creeped out.

"Hello, are you lost?" "I'm a new student," I said bluntly.

Who does she think she is? Clearly I'm new, right?

"Oh! I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Soleil Dubois, didn't they send you an email or something of the like?" "If they did, I didn't receive it. May I see your schedule?" I handed her the peach colored piece of paper and waited while she looked it over. "Alright Miss Dubois, welcome to English Lit and Composition. I'm Mrs. McClellan if you didn't already know. There's a seat in the back next to Huey. Huey, raise your hand please." A hand slowly rose into the air and I turned to make my way back to the empty seat.

The boy next to me, Huey, was staring out the window and it gave me the chance to study him. He had a big, cocoa colored afro, sharp facial features, a nice shade of brown skin, and I couldn't tell if it was the sun or not, but his eyes were the color of red wine. Overall, he was very attractive and seemed like the quiet type. I watched his eyebrows furrow before he turned to face me.

"Can I help you?" His voice was deep and calm, it had a soothing effect.

"No, I was just trying to see who my neighbor will be for the rest of the year." "Huey Freeman, afro-centric revolutionist, at your service." I smirked at his description and put my chin in my hand. "Soleil Dubois, queen of sarcasm and former Californian, at yours." "Dubois, huh? You wouldn't happen to be related to Jazmine Dubois would you?"

"Does she have the same skin tone as me, green eyes, and honey blonde hair?" "Yes, that sounds pretty accurate."

"She's my younger cousin, but I haven't seen her yet. Do you see her during the day?" "I sit with her at lunch and she lives across the street from me." "Oh really? Hm, well, I guess we'll be seeing more of each other then, Mr. Huey Freeman, Afro-centric revolutionist. And just in case you were wondering, I'm completely natural, I just hot combed my hair last night."

With that, I turned away from him and paid attention to what ever it was Mrs. McClellan was talking about. Fifteen agonizing minutes later, the bell rang and there was a loud commotion as everyone hurried to collect their things and leave. "Do you need any help finding the rest of your classes?" "I don't want to be a burden to you, Huey. Besides, I can always get by with the 'I'm new' line."

"If you say so," he said with a shrug. He held the door open for me and I nodded at him before we went our separate ways. Art 2D-3D, room 146 was my next destination. After a good 10 minutes of searching, I found the art class. The atmosphere was lively and open, with the blinds open and music playing. It was a little too happy for my taste. I walked over to the small office and peered in to see a Puerto Rican woman with her hair tied back in a ponytail writing something down. Knocking on the already open door, I poked my head in.

"Hi, are you the new student…um, Soleil Dubois?" "I am and you are?" "My name is Ms. Vasquez and welcome to the enriching world of Art 2D-3D!"She said beaming. Nodding, I handed her my schedule to verify that I was indeed apart of her class and she stood up. "Very good, now this is obviously the classroom, but we're hardly ever in here." Walking over to a black door, she opened the door and I found the students in what seemed to be an art studio. There were only ten students, counting me, and that was perfect.

"Actually Ms. Vasquez, I'm here for photography, not art 2D-3D." "Well, there isn't a class for photography, but there is an after school club. I'm in charge of that as well." "That's even better, ma'am. What time does that meet?" "We meet every Tuesday and Thursday from 3 to 5, but if you ever want to develop any prints while in class, the black room is behind that door." I nodded and went to an empty table and took out of portfolio.

Not bothering to socialize with everyone else, I ignored their looks and studied my portraits.


	2. Rule 1

I put the links to characters on my profile. Riley, Huey, and Caesar are drawings from DeviantArt while Soleil is portrayed by Beyonce in her younger days and Jazmine is portrayed by Tinashe Kachingwe.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, I familiarized myself with the campus and made very little effort to socialize. Of course because of this, I got some hard stares, but I ignored them. Anyone that did try to come up and talk to me, I blew them off and they'd get upset and leave.<p>

The bell for lunch rang and I thought I would kill myself before it did. I didn't eat breakfast because I had to rush to get here straight from the airport. My parents were a real pair of douchebags. They knew that today was my first day and they still scheduled my flight to come in this morning 30 minutes before school started. Sighing, I gathered all my things in my bag and made my way to the cafeteria. They loud sounds of ghetto ass kids and wanna be's filled my ears and I rolled my eyes.

"Red! Aye, Red, over here!" I ignored whoever was calling me and made my way to one of the lunch lines. Then, I felt someone's hand grip my wrist rather tightly and my eyes twitched. "Hey, didn't you-" Before they could finish their sentence, I flipped them over my shoulder and they landed on the floor with a hard 'thud'. NOBODY touched me without permission, and hopefully that got the point across. The entire cafeteria was silent as everyone stared at me.

"DAMN, YOU JUST GOT YO ASS HANDED TO YOU!" A loud voice suddenly broke the silence. The cafeteria was then filled with whispers and I looked down at the boy I flipped. It was a dark skinned boy with dreads and he was kinda cute. "Caesar!" I looked up at the familiar voice and came face to face to my younger cousin Jazmine and Huey.

She had on a tight and revealing long sleeved green shirt, which helped bring out her eyes, dark blue skin tight jeans and green Nike dunks. Her hair was pulled back into a high bun, she had her nose pierced and she had on light make up and jewelery.

"Soleil? What the hell are you doing here?"

"If you must know, I was sent here to stay with you and your parents. My parents wanted to get rid of me."

"Well, we don't want you here either, so go find a friend to stay with back in California. Oops, that's right, you don't have any," she said, mocking me.

I almost forgot that she was such a little bitch. Huey was looking back and forth between me and 'Caesar'. "What happened here?"

"I was minding my business and your friend here was calling me ignorantly, so I kept walking. Then, when I got in the line, he grabbed me and I flipped him obviously. I don't like being touched without permission, Huey."

"How do you know Huey?"

"It's school, am I not allowed to introduce myself to someone, Princess Jazmine?" I replied, sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk away. "So, I take it you two don't get along?"

"We used to get along really well and everyone thought we were sisters when I came to visit, but then I wasn't able to visit as often as I used to and we lost touch. Over time, she got mean and when we did get to see each other, she'd act like a bitch, as you just saw. I honestly don't know what happened, but it doesn't bother me one bit if she doesn't like me anymore." By this time, Caesar had picked himself up off the ground and was staring at me in awe. "You've got some muscle on you, girl!" "No, you're just not heavy. Before we continue this conversation, you need to know rule #1: never touch me without permission." He simply nodded and continued to stare at me. "I'm sorry about what happened and my name's Soleil."

"Michael Caesar, at your service, cutie. You know Huey?"

"We're partners in Literature and apparantly he lives across the street from me." "Oh, so I'll be seeing you more often then," he said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and went to get my lunch. When I walked out, Huey and Caesar were still standing there talking. I raised an eyebrow at them and cleared my throat, and they turned to look at me.

"Why are you guys still standing here?" "We wanted you to come and sit with us."

"I think I'll pass." I brushed past them and went to find an abandoned table. "Oh come one, Soileil. You look like you could use some friends," Caesar said.

"Well, I don't, so leave me alone." "You heard her Caesar, leave her alone. The others are waiting for us so let's just go." They left and I began to eat my food, but my mind kept wandering back to Huey. I was glad he got Caesar off of my back, but part of me wanted to follow them back to their table because of him. I don't know what it was, but it was just something about him that put me at ease.

I was halfway through my lunch when the bell rang and I growled. At this rate, I'll start looking malnourished thanks to the lack of food. I grabbed my bag and went to go dump my plate in the trash. "Aye, ain't you the girl that flipped that bitch nigga, Caesar?" My eyes narrowed at the boy in front of me. He had cornrows and dressed in baggy clothes, but what caught my attention was the color of his eyes. They were the same color as Huey's and they sort of drew me in. Maybe they were brothers. "What's your name, kid?" "Riley, but you can call me Young Reezy." "I think i'll stick with Riley. The name's Soleil Dubois, and yes I'm the one that flipped Caesar. I take it you're somehow related to Huey Freeman?"

"How did you know that? That gay ass nigga is my brother." _I knew it!_

"You have the same eyes. This was nice and all, but I need to get to class and so do you, squirt." "Aye, don't go around calling me no damn squirt! Do I look ten to you?"

"No, more like 11." With that, I walked away, leaving Riley glaring at me from behind. I chuckled at that and made my way to my 5th period class.

* * *

><p>Just a short update, sorry it took so long. Review!<p> 


	3. A little fun

Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry about how long it's been since I last updated, but I've been so busy with school. Now that it's the holidays, I finally have some down time and my stories shall be updated! I've put a new picture of Jazmine on my profile and also a picture of Soleil's curly hair. Enjoy!

-Bria :)

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by with nothing else exciting to happen. I was in my final class of the day with five more minutes until the bell rang to release everyone, and my phone vibrated against my leg. I checked it and was surprised to see a text message from Jazmine asking if I needed a ride to the house. I weighed my options and decided that was the best, so I went ahead and replied yes.<p>

By this time, the teacher had finished the lesson and everyone was just chilling around, talking. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my eye twitched, but I tried to practice self control and turned around slowly to see who it was that touched me. Another surprise was that it was a white boy...and he was cute.

"Hi, you're the new student right?" "Yes, why?"

"Oh no reason, I just wanted to stop and say hi. I like meeting new people."

"Well...hi," I said awkwardly.

"My name's William Matlack, but you can just call me Will." "Soleil Dubois."

As soon as I said, the bell rang and I began gathering my belongings. "Uh, would it be weird if I asked you to hang out sometime?" I stood up and brushed past him. Like I said before, I'm not here to make friends. Friends just stab you in the back, don't need 'em.

"Hey wait, I just-"

"Aye, Red, is Weird Will bothering you?" I turned to my right and saw Caesar with Huey standing near him.

"No, he's not bothering me. Do you guys know where Jazmine is? I'm supposed to be catching a ride to the house with her." "Actually, she's riding with us. I guess that means that you are too, ma'am." Sighing, I turned back to Will and looked him up and down.

"Yeah sure, we can hang out sometime, just let me know." He grinned and walked away, waving. Sighing, I turned back to the boy and they were looking at me like I was stupid or something. "What?"

"So, you like them white boys, huh?"

"Well, I am half white, so I don't really see the problem. Either way, it doesn't matter. It isn't a date, I'm just going to hang out with the guy."

"I thought you didn't want friends," Huey reminded. I just kept quiet and Riley came around the corner with Jazmine. "Now how the hell are all of us going to fit in the car? There's only room for the usual crew, no offense, Soleil." I turned to Jazmine and glared. She knew what the fuck she was doing.

"Forget it, I'll just walk." I walked away, ignoring the arguing group. This is why I don't make friends, and apparently I can't even trust family. I've always been a loner, no point in trying to change now. My aunt and uncle's house was at least a 30 minute walk from here, and quite frankly, I didn't feel like walking that far. I stopped at the nearest bus stop and waited about 5 minutes for the bus to come. I paid my two dollars and sat in the front so that I wouldn't miss my stop.

Public transportation always made me feel uncomfortable, I mean any and everyone could get on. You could be sitting next to a rapist or a child molester for all you know. Taking out my iPod, I put my headphones in and turned to my The Weeknd playlist. I loved that man's voice, he could always calm me down, sometimes get my panties wet. I turned to 'High for This' and enjoyed the ride home. I pulled the string to stop the bus and got off a few houses away from my aunt and uncle's in time to see Huey drop Jazmine off. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the house, entering a few minutes after she did.

"Oh, hello Soleil. How was your first day at school?" Aunt Sarah asked. She was in the kitchen washing dishes and putting them away. I was hoping that no one would be home, but as usual, my wishes are never answered. "It was fine, nothing exciting."

"Did you make any friends?" "Nope."

With that said, I made my way up the stairs to my room, making sure to flip Jazmine off when I passed her room. She scoffed and went back to brushing her hair.

The room was so plain, just four white walls, a four poster bed in the middle and a night stand near it. There was a tall dresser in the corner near the bathroom. I threw my bag on the floor and flew onto the bed, burying my face into the pillow.

Turning over, I stared at the ceiling and thought about what was going on back home. Did my parents even miss me? More than likely not. They hated me, why else send off your only daughter? My brother on the other hand, they adored him. Antoine Dubois, polished college boy attending UCLA, or at least, that's what they thought. In actuality, my brother did go to UCLA, but he definitely wasn't as sophisticated as they thought he was. He sat around and smoked weed all day with his roommates. Somehow he managed to still get high grade in his classes, which is how he's kept the facade up that he was the stuck up brat they raised him to be.

My parents didn't support my decision to go to art school once I finished high school, and I never wanted to attend the activities that they set up for me, like horse back riding and tennis. I wanted to take Tai Kwon Do and gymnastics. I refused to be snotty like the rest of the kids that I grew up with; I was different. My parents didn't like different, so they sent me away. I was something that they didn't want to deal with. To hell with them, I don't need them. I'll prove how successful I can be as an artist. My art displays have won first place prizes many times over, but guess who was never at the shows to know that? There was a knock on the door that knocked me out of my thoughts and I groaned, getting up to answer the door.

To my utter surprise, Huey Freeman was standing in front of me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, mocking him from earlier today. He smirked and stepped closer to me, making me step back. "Actually, yes you can. I heard that you can draw and well, I need help with a project."

"And just what makes you think that I'm going to help you, Mr. Freeman?"

"Simply because I said so." I rolled my eyes and pushed him out of the room. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jazmine poking her head out of her room and glaring at me jealously. I decided to have a bit of fun. I backed him up against the wall and pushed my fingers into his full head of curls. Rolling my body against his, I put my lips against his ear and whispered, "I take orders from nobody."

Placing a kiss on the shell of his ear, I backed away from him and winked at Jazmine before walking back into my room, closing the door. The look on her face was priceless, and Huey was a little...turned on by my performance. "3...2...1." The door burst open and a red faced Jazmine walked up to me, practically foaming at the mouth. "Who do you think you are? You are such a little whore! You barely know him."

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me? I stopped listening after you walked into the room," I replied nonchalantly. "Ugh! Stay away from him, Soleil. He's mine!" "Oh really? I don't see 'Property of Jazmine Dubois' stamped on his forehead, nor do I care. Besides, he came to me, not the other way around." She stood there glaring and I just smirked at her before she huffed, throwing her hands in the air and storming out.

This might be fun after all.

Jazmine didn't say anything to me for the rest of the day, even through dinner when my aunt and uncle bombarded me with stupid questions about how I was adjusting to the new school. After dinner, I went back to my room and hopped in the shower, washing my hair, which put it back in it's curly state. I wanted to be different, I didn't want to be anything like Jazmine. She was one who conformed, couldn't handle her mixed status once she got older. I didn't care what others thought, I loved my curls, they were unruly and free like myself.

I pulled my hair back into a high puff and got into bed, pulling out my sketchbook and just began drawing. It ended up being Jack and Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas and by the time I was done, I was tired and drifted off to sleep.


	4. New experience

Yay, new update! for what Will looks like, Soleil's natural curly hair and Soleil's outfit are all on my profile! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to the sounds of The Weeknd serenading me with his voice. I groaned and reached over to slide the bar on my phone to silence it. I laid there for at least another five minutes before sitting up and wiping my eyes. Yawning, I got out of bed and put on my slippers to walk into the bathroom and get cleaned up. I wiped my face and used cleanser, brushed my teeth and re-did my puff before going back out to pick out my outfit for the day. I ended up picking out a black blazer that was studded down the middle, a salmon flowing tank top, jeans, and my black boots. I looked pretty damn good too, as usual.<p>

Checking my watch, I saw that it was 8 o'clock and I needed to get downstairs if I wanted to get to school on time. I grabbed my phone and my backpack and walked downstairs to see Jazmine eating a bowl of cereal and drinking orange juice. "Morning," I said simply. She ignored me and continued to eat. I shrugged and went on to make a piece of toast and pour a glass of juice for myself.

"So, how are we getting to school?" Once again, I was ignored.

"Never mind then, I guess I'll just go ask Huey about it." That got her to stop chewing and look up at me. "Don't you dare. These are my friends and you can't just swoop in here and try to take them."

"Jazmine, Jazmine, Jazmine, haven't you realized that I don't want your little friends? I didn't come here to make friends and I don't plan on it. Granted, it might just turn out that I make them, but rest assured I don't plan on it." I finished my juice and left her there in the kitchen to walk across the street to the Freeman residence.

I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer it. Riley opened the door looking as if he just rolled out of the bed. "Uh, Riley, you do know that school starts in like 20 minutes right?"

"What? What time is it?"

"It's 8:10, did Huey let you oversleep?"

"Yeah, that gay ass nigga. Well, what are you doing here, Red?"

"I came to see how Jazmine was getting to school. I don't want to have to ride the bus again, so whatever she's doing, I'm doing." He sucked his teeth and waved at me dismissively.

"You ain't have to catch the bus yesterday, Huey was gone let you catch a ride, girl. You just stormed off before anybody could say somethin'." I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight to my right side. "So, there's room for me today?" "Yeah Red, come in." He opened the door to let me in and I followed suit, looking around the house, it was pretty nice.

"You can just sit here in the living room. Huey should be down soon."

Nodding, I took a seat on the couch and looked around the room. There were pictures of Riley and Huey when they were younger, pictures of their grandfather and a woman who I presumed to be their grandmother, and a picture of Huey, Riley and I believe their parents. I wonder what happened to them, did their parents send them away as well? Probably not, that's just the way my stupid parents deal with their problems. I heard someone clear their throat and I saw Huey standing there looking at me with a slight scowl.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, harshly. "I need a ride to school."

"What makes you think that I'm going to give you one?" My eyes flashed and I looked up at him. "Simply because I said so."

"Sucks for you then, because you're not allowed anywhere near my car."

I raised an eyebrow at him and slightly frowned. "Why is that?"

He didn't answer, he just continued to scowl at me, so I sighed and got up, walking out of the house. When I opened the door, Jazmine was standing there with a sneaky smirk on her face. "Have fun walking, bitch."

_Don't stoop to her level, Soleil. You're better than that._

I said nothing and walked passed her to begin my journey to the school. This was such a drag, I wish I had my car. On my way to school, they rode past me and had the nerve to honk and laugh, making my anger boil. How dare they? I don't like to be laughed at, never have and never will. I finally arrived to school, fifteen minutes late and sweaty. I had a permanent glare on my face as I walked into English. There was an open seat next to Will and I sat down. I refused to sit anywhere near Huey and his stupid ego. Will turned to me when I sat down and smiled at me. I continued to stare forward, ignoring his existence.

"Hey, uh, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing that concerns you."

He shrugged and turned his attention back to the teacher. Well, at least he knows not to keep pressing the issue. Class dragged on, and when the bell rang, I all but ran out of the room. What am I doing? It's not like me to run away from something. I sound like my parents. I walked into Art 2D-3D calm and collected and sat down in an empty seat. No one was here yet, so I just put my head down and waited for the class to fill up. I went through class avoiding Riley as well and went on molding my clay vase. Lunch rolled around and I waited in line for lunch. More than likely, it's nothing that I'm going to eat, but might as well get something to nibble on. Turns out it was chicken fingers and curly fries, something that I would actually eat.

I took my food outside to eat. As I was eating, I heard the sound of leaves crunching under someone's shoes. "Hey, you look awful lonely out here,"Will's country drawl called out to me. Sighing, I turned to look at him.

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you, I just happen to end up being in the same places that you are."

"Also known as following." He chuckled and tossed his hair out of his face. "Call it what you want, I'm not following you." I shook my head and ate another fry. He stole a few fries off of my plate and I scowled at him. "What? I didn't get lunch today." "That sounds like a personal problem to me." He smirked and stole a chicken finger and I slapped it out of his hand.

"Now look what you did, now nobody can eat it."

"As long as you're not the one eating it, I don't care."

"Why are you so bitter, Soleil?"

"I'm not bitter, quite the opposite. I'm a really happy person on the inside, I just hate everything about this place. I want to go back home."

"Where are you from? You can't possibly hate everything here. What about me?"

"What about you? I'm from Santa Monica, California."

"Oh, so you're a little rich girl, huh?"

"My family has some money, yes, but don't call me a rich girl." He held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, your highness. Well, I'm from Fairhope, Alabama, moved here about six months ago. I hated it here too when I first moved, but I've gotten over it. It's a pretty cool place."

"If you say so, doesn't change how I feel about this place. Everyone here is flaw, can't trust anyone, not even family."

"Well, I'll prove you wrong. You can trust me. Come on." He grabbed my hands and my eye twitched, but I allowed him to pull me up. "Where are we going?"

"We're blowing off school and I'm going to show you some of the fun things to do around here." "Do you have a car?"

"Yeah, she's my baby. She's a 1979 Chevy SS, cherry red."

"That's one of my favorite cars. I have a 1976 Chevy Camaro, dark blue. My brother and I restored her about two years ago and she's been my faithful companion."

"Where is it? I'd love to see it." "It's back in California, I'm not sure if my parents are going to send her or not. We don't exactly see eye to eye."

"Is that why you're here, to get away from them?"

"It's something like that. They sent me here to get away from me." He scrunched his face up in confusion.

"What did you do for them to send you all the way across the country?"

"Absolutely nothing, which is why they sent me. The way my parents work is that they lay out a plan for you and they expect you to follow that plan. My parents want me to be a lawyer or a master chef like they are and go to UCLA like they did. They wanted me to take up tennis and horse back riding, you know activities to do at the Club, but I refused. I took Tae Kwon Do and gymnastics, and I want to go to art school after high school. It's completely against what they want for me and since they couldn't force me to do anything against my will, they did the only thing they could to get rid of the problem: send me away. I have an older brother that's going to school at UCLA to be a neurosurgeon, but he just sits around smoking weed and getting drunk. I promised that I wouldn't say anything about it though, so they still believe that he's being a good boy. I really want my car though, so I guess I'll have to pull a few strings and work around them."

"Wow, tough life. Well, you can ride with me until you find a way to get your car here...if you want," he added, shyly. He was adorable.

"Yeah, I just might take you up on that offer. Huey and my cousin, Jazmine are little bitches, so I don't even want to be bothered with them."

"Let me tell you what I know about Huey Freeman, he's an asshole, that is all." I actually laughed a genuine laugh at that.

"So I've discovered this morning. Well, he doesn't have to worry about me anymore. So, where are we going?"

"I'm going to take you skating."

"Roller skating? I think not." "You don't like to roller skate?"

"...I don't know how."

"Great, then I can teach you!" He pulled me around to the front of the school to the parking lot and to a beautiful red classic car. My mouth nearly watered at the sight. "You're going to have fun, trust me." I nodded and got in, relaxing into the leather seat. He turned on the stereo and the sounds of Nirvana floated through the car.

The ride to the roller rink didn't take that long from the school and even though it was the middle of the day, there were still a lot of cars here. He got out of the car and ran around to open mine before I could even reach for the door handle. I was a little stunned, but it subsided quickly. I got out of the car and followed him inside of the large building, the loud old school music reaching my ears quickly. He lead me over to the counter and asked for two pairs of skates and admission. He paid, much to my distaste, and went over to the skate window.

"Can I have a size eleven and a size..." "Five. "...a size five, please?"

"Sure bro, coming right up." The guy behind the counter went to retrieve the skates and I took the time to observe the area around us. There were a lot of older people skating, so it must've been senior day. They were dancing while they skated and skating backwards, it was amazing. Will broke me out of my trance and handed me the pair of white skates, before leading me to a bench to change. I slipped them on and tried standing, almost falling, but caught my balance. Will grabbed my hand and slowly walked me to the rink, pulling me on the slick wooden floor.

"Just focus on me, I'm going to pull you, okay?" I nodded and let him slowly pull me around the rink. I bobbed my head to the beat of Afrika Bambaataa's 'Looking for the perfect beat.'

"All you have to do is move your feet out, just like if you were pretending to skate. If you want to turn around the curve, you just slide your right foot out while your left foot continues left, yeah just like that. If it helps you, you can bend your knees, if might help you to keep your balance. There, now you got it. Ready to let me go?"

"I can try, I guess."

He left go off my hand and I smiled because I was doing it, I was roller skating, something that I'd never been able to do. "Wow, this is great. I might have to come and-" I fell due to putting too much weight on the back of my heels. Will laughed and bent down to help me up.

"Well, you were doing great, babe." I stopped and looked at him, he was blushing.

"Sorry, it slipped." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, it's fine." I started skating again and he caught up to me. "So, after this do you want me to take you home?"

"Yeah, I have some things that I need to take care of, you know, concerning my car." He nodded and turned around so that he was skating backwards. I wanted to learn how to do that, but I had to make sure that I could stay upright while skating first. We continued skating and I actually had a lot of smiled. I hadn't laughed and smiled that much in a long time. We returned our skates and walked back out to his car; he opened the door for me again and I sat down. I gave him directions to my aunt and uncle's home and he pulled into the driveway.

"Thanks for today, it was something that I really needed."

"It seems to me that all you needed was a friend that wouldn't screw you over." I thought about what he said and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll see you later, Will."

"Bye Soleil." I waved and walked into the house, Jazmine sitting in the living room watching some stupid reality show.

"I didn't see you in school, did you skip?"

"Maybe, maybe not, not that it's any of your concern."

"Whatever, you were probably out being a whore anyway." My hands balled into fists, but I took a deep breath and continued walking upstairs.

She was really starting to get on my damn nerves.


	5. Broom Closet

Hello everyone! Over two months later, I'm updating the story, sorry for the wait! There's a link to Soleil's outfit for this chapter in my profile. I know it's a little short, but I'm really busy. I hope you all enjoy! Mwah! Xoxo

-Bria

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep that night and when morning rolled around I was haggard as hell. As I was getting dressed, my phone rang and I walked over to the bed to see who was calling me so damn early. <em>Will<em> flashed up at me. _When did he put his damn number in my phone?_

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you ready?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I told you that I would pick you up for school so that you wouldn't have to deal with Freeman and your bitch of a cousin."

A small smile crept on my face. "Hm, I faintly remember something along those lines."

"Great, so are you ready? I'm sitting in your driveway."

"What?!" I rushed over to the window and sure enough the cherry red Cadillac was sitting there.

"Uh, give me like five more minutes and I'll be done."

"No problem. I'll be here." I hung up and flung the phone back on the bed. I grabbed my suede shoes and my Chanel bag from the closet. On the way out, I checked my reflection in the mirror to make sure that I didn't look as tired as I felt. I flung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out of my room. I heard the sound of Ciara blasting from Jazmine's room and rolled my eyes.

Luckily no one was downstairs, so I just slipped out of the house with no problem. Will was sitting in the car on his phone and I knocked on the window softly. Turning to grin at me, he unlocked the door and I slipped in. "Good morning, Sunshine." "Don't call me that."

He held his hands up in surrender. "My bad, I thought we were at nickname level."

"Well, we're not. When did you put your number in my phone?"

"When you went to the bathroom yesterday at the rink. I just figured it would come in handy and low and behold, it did."

"Thanks for this. I really didn't want to walk or ride the bus again."

"I don't mind at all. Maybe when you get your car you can give me rides."

" I don't know about all of that," I said with a chuckle.

He smiled before pulling out of the driveway. I turned on the radio and the sounds of The Smiths met my ears. I softly sang along and noticed Will looking at me with a shocked look on his face.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. "Nothing. I'm just surprised that you know this song. You have a pretty voice." I slightly blushed.

"I think people fail to realize that I'm half white. I've grown up with rock music and I'm very cultured. I like variety with a lot of things. As for the singing comment, thank you. I don't do it often, so consider this an honor."

"I like that you're cultured actually. You don't see it much at this school. Everyone is…what's the word, ratchet?"

I burst out laughing at that. It sounded so funny coming from him with his southern accent.

"Yeah, I've noticed. I try my best to ignore the people around me. It's gotten me this far, I'm sure it won't fail me now."

He nodded and we drove to the school in silence with the radio playing softly. A few people stared as I got out of the car with him, but whatever. I wonder if it was really a spectacle to see Will have someone else in his car? Did they really think that he was that weird? I'm a good judge of character and I haven't noticed anything too alarming about him. I shrugged and followed him to our English class. I still decided to sit next to him instead of Huey.

We were one of the first ones in class, so I put my head down and closed my eyes hoping to savor these moments of peace. By the time Will shook me awake class was almost over. "What the hell? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" "Relax, I told Mrs. McClellan that you weren't feeling well so you could sleep longer." _Well, that was sweet_.

"Oh, thanks Will. I really needed some extra sleep. I couldn't sleep last night for some reason."

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, right?" He asked with a grin.

"Geez, what's up with Freeman? He's been glaring a hole in your head for the past five minutes."

"Huey can go suck a dick for all I care. I don't know what he's so uptight about. Jazmine was probably talking shit about me with him or something."

"So what's up with you and Jazmine?"

"I think she's jealous or something. When we were younger we were best friends, people use to think that we were sisters and everything. Then, my parents got busier with their jobs so I wasn't able to visit as often and she just started disliking me. Maybe she thought it was my idea to stop coming to visit, I don't know. I think she's jealous because I embrace myself better than she does. I didn't conform to the image of what Black women want to look like. I'm just…me."

"Wow Soleil, that was deep. It hit me right here," he said as he gingerly touched his chest over his heart.

Rolling my eyes, I smacked him on the chest, which was actually quite muscular. "God, what are you made of, steel?"

"If you want me to be your Superman, all you have to do is ask Soleil."

The bell rang and I grabbed my bag, ignoring what he said and leaving the room. On my way to art, an arm wrapped around my waist and pushed me up against the lockers beside me. After the initial shock wore off, anger took over and I looked up into the wine colored eyes of Huey Freeman.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Dubois?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Freeman? I _was _walking to class when I was rudely interrupted. Now, what the fuck do _you _think you're doing?" I broke eye contact with him and noticed that we had a crowd.

"I meant, what do you think you're doing with William Matlack?"

He had both hands on the lockers beside my face so I couldn't just move out of way. "I'm minding my own damn business, just like you should be doing."

"You are my business, Soleil. You shouldn't be talking to him like you are. It's not safe. People stay away from him for a reason."

"Yeah well, I'm staying away from you for a reason. Shouldn't you be in a broom closet somewhere fucking Jazmine?"

He leaned in closer and blew in my ear. "Hm, I'd rather be fucking you in some broom closet."

I slapped him and used the moment to race to my art class. Just who the fuck did he think he was? I'm not some easy tramp. Jazmine already had that position filled. I sat my things on the desk in a huff and rolled my eyes as Riley looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I wish these Freemans would just mind their own business.

Huey's POV

My cheek was stinging hella' hard. Damn, that girl has some strength on her. Honestly, I don't know where that last line came from. I guess I was just trying to do the same thing she did to me the other day. I rubbed my jaw and made my way to class, ignoring the looks and snickers that the bystanders were giving me. I was going to get her back; that was embarrassing as fuck. She's lucky that she's a girl or I would've given her something to slap me for.

Seeing her flocking around the school with that freak Matlack just got my blood boiling. That guy was crazy and she had no idea what she was getting herself into. I walked into Trig and sat down next to Caesar. "Damn, bruh what happened to your face?" "The same thing that happened to your back."

"Red hit you? Damn, she has some balls." He said whistling.

"She just doesn't know any better. I was trying to warn her about hanging out with William, but she didn't want to listen. She's hardheaded as hell."

"Well, if she doesn't want to listen I guess she'll have to learn the hard way."

I shrugged and leaned back in my chair.

"I want to try and get her away from him before anything happens."

"You like her or something?"

"No, but she's different. She's completely different from Jazmine, that's something that I like about her."

"Hey man, whatever floats your boat. Just know she isn't going to take your shit, but I'm sure you know that by now," he said with a chuckle. I slapped him upside the head and turned my attention to the front to see what the teacher was talking about.

This was going to be a long rest of the year.


	6. In The Moment

Sorry for the long hiatus everyone! I am officially done with my first year at uni! Which means...lots of time for writing! :D *balloons and streamers appear* Anyway, this is just a little update to keep up! I hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Soleil's P.O.V.<p>

The day ended and all through the rest of school, people kept cheering for me whenever I walked past them. Apparently, when I slapped Huey it brought on some kind of new world order or something. Whatever.

I walked outside and skimmed the parking lot for Will or his car and saw neither. Where the fuck did he go? I shook my head and started to walk out of the school's gates to my aunt and uncle's house. I didn't get very far before I heard three loud honks. Angrily, I turned around ready to give whoever it was a piece of my mind, but instead saw Will smiling like an idiot.

"Where ya going, Sunshine?" He drawled in his heavy southern accent.

"I told you not to call me that. Where were you?"

"I went to get us chocolate milkshakes. I figured you were still upset about what happened earlier between you and Freeman, so I thought a nice gesture would cheer you up."

I bit back a smile at how sweet he was and rolled my eyes. Fixing my sunglasses, I walked over and got in the passenger's seat, gladly accepting the milkshake that he handed me.

"Thanks Will. This was really thoughtful of you."

"Ah, it's no problem. That's what friends are for, right?" He said with a sly smirk on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "And just what is that shitty look on your face for?"

"I can tell that you're falling in love with me, Sunshine. It's quite obvious."

"First of all, if you call me that one more time, I'm going to slap you back to Alabama. Second, I think you're delusional. You and I would never work."

"Why do you say that? We're both two highly attractive, intelligent individuals."

"I…"

I stopped to think about what would actually stop me from dating him. There wasn't much that I could come up with.

"Huey doesn't seem to like you very much, what's up with that?" I asked to change the subject.

"Huey is as much of an idiot as the rest of the school. My past caught up with me and someone made up a rumor that the whole school heard. I still don't know who it was."

"What happened?" I turned and stared into his captivating green eyes.

"Well, back in Alabama, I owed some money to a local drug supplier. It wasn't even my fault, though. I was dealing one night, and before you ask I wasn't on drugs, and a couple of punks beat my ass and stole the shit from me. It was a lot, so naturally he wanted me to pay for it. I didn't have the time or the money to pay him back, so I persuaded my mom to move here. What I didn't know was that the drug supplier had someone tailing me and they followed us here. I got beat up again, almost died from it this time, and someone from the school found out. They spread a rumor saying that I was a crack addict. Long story short, no one really talks to me."

"Man, that's some serious shit. I'm sorry that you had to go through that. Was there any particular reason why you were dealing in the first place?"

"Yeah, it's just my mom and I, so she needed help paying all the bills. At the time, I was too young to get an actual part time job, so I did what I could. Not much more to it than that."

He turned his head to stare outside, his chin in his left hand and the milkshake in the other. I bit my lip and put my hand behind his neck. He turned to me with a curious look in his eyes and I smiled at him a little. I took this time to really look at him. His green eyes had little specks of brown in them and were surrounded by thick eyelashes; there was also a small scar on the bridge of his nose. My eyes flicked down to his lips and my heart rate sped up a little. He seemed to get the idea then and licked his lips. I leaned in and softly pressed my lips to his, relishing in how soft they were. He set the cup down and put his hands on both sides of my face, deepening the kiss.

Moaning a little, I maneuvered myself to sit in his lap all without breaking the kiss. I'm a boss, I know. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I licked his bottom lip, practically begging to taste him. He obliged and I wrapped my tongue around his, massaging it sensually. This time, it was his turn to moan. We sat there for God knows how long, just enjoying this moment together. I never would've thought that I'd be here making out with William Matlack, but here I am. His blonde hair was soft and I occasionally tugged on it, making him growl deeply in his throat; I loved it.

Reluctantly, he pulled away and licked his lips again. I noticed that his lips were stained with my lip-gloss and I giggled. "What? What is it?"

"You have on my lip-gloss." He furiously wiped at his lips, successfully removing it.

"So…that was interesting. What brought that on, eh?"

"I don't know, it was probably just something you in that moment of honesty, I guess."

"Or, you could just go ahead and admit your undying love for me."

I lightly punched him and rolled over back into the passenger's seat. "Take me home, fool."

"Yes ma'am!" He turned the car back on and began driving the route to my aunt and uncle's house. When he pulled into the driveway, I saw aunt Sarah and uncle Tom peek out of the window. They had no lives.

"Thanks again for everything, Will."

"It's really no problem. I told you it's what friends are for." I nodded and opened the door to get out. He grabbed my arm before I could set a foot on the ground. Turning around, he caught my lips again in a deep kiss before cheesing like the idiot he was and letting go.

"Just had to make sure it was all real! See you tomorrow, Sunshine!"

I slammed the door and gave him the finger as he backed out of the driveway. He gets on my damn nerves.

Jazmine's P.O.V.

After school let out, I walked outside to the parking lot to wait for Huey as usual and scowled as I saw Soleil. She scanned the parking lot, before shrugging and walking off with a frown on her face. I guess her boy toy left her here; the thought put a wicked smile on my face.

Honestly, if someone were to ask me right now what my problem was with Soleil, I wouldn't have much of an answer. She didn't do anything wrong in particular, but I was jealous of her. I was jealous because of how she just didn't care what people thought about her, and how she had all the boys fawning over her, but didn't give them a second glance. She's always been that way, but as a child it didn't really bother matter that much to me. I was jealous that she managed to capture Huey's attention within a few hours, while I'd been interested in him for years.

"Aye, Jazmine come on!" Riley screamed at me from the passenger's side of Huey's ride. I must have spaced out because I never saw them walk past me. I walked over and got in the backseat, throwing my purse on the floor. "No Caesar today?"

"Nah, he's out chilling with Cindy today. They're probably going at it like rabbits as we speak."

My face scrunched up and I looked at Huey in the rearview mirror. He was so cute, but it didn't seem as though he would ever notice me the way I wanted him to. "Where's yo pretty ass cousin, Jaz?" Riley asked.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him upside the head. "I have no idea, idiot. I'm not her damn keeper."

"Ow, damn bitch! What's up with all the hostility today?!"


	7. You can't handle the truth

Soleil's P.O.V.

I walked in the house and Aunt Sarah wasted no time in bombarding me with questions. She was so nosy.

"So, who was your friend, Soleil? You two looked awful comfy," she said with a knowing look on her face.

"He's just a friend, Auntie. It's not a big deal."

"I don't know…that kiss looked like a pretty big deal."

"Well, you don't see my freaking out about it, so why are you?"

"Oh Soleil, you're so different from Jazzy. I guess I'm just not used to the way you work."

That made sense, I suppose.

"It's okay, Auntie. Jazmin and I just aren't how we used to be. I don't know what happened, but it's torn us apart. I keep to myself these days."

She nodded and began to walk away before turning back to face me again. "Oh, I almost forgot! Your mother called while you were at school. She mentioned something about your car. Perhaps you can give her a call to see what she wanted."

I shrugged and made my way upstairs to my room. I threw my bag on the floor and flopped down on the bed. Pulling out my phone, I scrolled through my contacts and stopped on my mom's number. I haven't talked to her in a while, so I was a little nervous to hear to her voice. I clicked her name and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?" My mother's proper voice rang out.

"Uh, hi mom, Aunt Sarah told me you called earlier."

"Hello Soleil. How have you been?"

"I've been doing okay. I miss California." I made sure not to say that I missed them.

"Ah, speaking of California. I feel really bad about just sending you all the way out there the way we did, Soleil. I had your father send you the car today and it should arrive either tomorrow or the next day. Have you changed your mind at all about UCLA, honey?" She asked in a sugary tone.

So, that's what this was. She was hoping that by having daddy send the car that I would say yes to UCLA. As if.

"No mom, I haven't. Art is my passion; it's what I love to do. Why can't you just accept that?"

"Soleil, I want you to have a steady future and you just can't do that with an art degree!"

"And just what makes you an expert?! Do you have any close friends that I don't know of with an art degree?"

"No, I don't."

"Exactly, so what proof do you have to say that I can't have a stable life as an artist? I know plenty of people with a stable life who pursued their passion. Everyone knows that you're supposed to get a career doing something that you love instead of being miserable every day. I'm done with this conversation. Thanks for the car."

With that, I hung up on her. My mother was simply impossible. I don't know how I dealt with her all these years. I loved my mother she just…didn't understand me. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to see Jazmin.

"What do you want, Jazmin? I don't feel like dealing with you today," I said tiredly.

She raised her eyebrow and stepped in, closing the door behind her. I shook my head and sat back down on the bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"Look Soleil, I know that I've been a bit of a bitch to you since you've been here-"

"A bit?" I scoffed.

"Okay, a huge bitch. I also noticed that you've been hanging out with Weird Will. I don't know if you know about him, but he's not right in the head, Leilei."

That was weird. I haven't heard that old nickname in years.

"Look, I know all about the rumor that was spread about him being a crack head and I can promise that he isn't. He told me the whole story today after school."

"Well, there's that, but that wasn't what I was talking about."

Huey's P.O.V.

I sat in my room, lying down on my bed and staring at the ceiling thinking about a certain mulato across the street. She had no idea what she was getting herself with William Matlack.

He was the equivalent of the dirt beneath my Jordans.

I guess I couldn't really blame her for not wanting to listen to me about him. I acted like a class A douchebag to her the last few days and it's not like she had any other friends here.

Honestly, I don't even know why they let him back into the school after what he did. You'd think it would've gotten more notice than it did, too.

Soleil was a beautiful girl; there was no doubt about that. I just hoped that I could save her before she got hurt. She challenges me in ways that Jazmin never could, but I knew how messy it would be if something were to happen between Soleil and I.

When did my life become a TV drama?

Jazmin's P.O.V.

I watched Soleil's face as I told her the whole story about Will and I actually felt bad. Call me a bitch, but I didn't want her here. Maybe the truth about her only friend would scare her back to California where she belonged.

"Soleil?"

"I don't believe you." She had sat up by now and had her head down and fists clenched at her sides.

"I'm telling the truth! You can ask anyone around here. I just don't want to see you hurt. You're still my cousin!"

"As if that meant anything to you before! Now that something is going right in my life, now that I finally have someone that I can talk to, you want to come and fuck it up! I refuse to believe that Will would do something like that."

"Stop being so stupid, Soleil! Your new 'friend' is a serial rapist! You can't be okay with that!"

"Of course I'm not okay with that! That's why I don't believe you. How do I know this isn't you making up some bullshit story so that I'll lose the only friend I have? I can't be friends with who you want apparently, and the one that I do make you want to get rid of him too? The world doesn't revolve around you, and it never will! Now, get out please."

I growled and stamped my angrily before leaving, slamming the door behind me.

I guess she'll learn the hard way.

Soleil's P.O.V.

"Well, there's that, but that isn't what I was talking about," Jazmin said, hesitantly.

I raised an eyebrow at her and motioned with my hand for her to go on. I wanted to see what else she could possibly come up to bad mouth Will.

"Well, go on. Say what you need to say."

"Look, William Matlack is a charmer. He's got that whole county boy charm going for him that us girls aren't used to here and he uses that to get that into girl's heads. He's even tried it on me, but I only have eyes for one person. Anyway, he charms girls and asks them out on dates, only to rape them at the end. One time, he slipped up and got caught by Manny Sanchez, one of the football players, and Manny beat his ass. He reported him and it was this big news story for a few days. I don't think that he's genuinely trying to be your friend. He hasn't bothered anyone until you showed up, and I'm worried."

Halfway through this story, I started shaking my head. I got angrier and angrier as it further went along. There was no way that this could be true.

"I don't believe you," I stated simply. By this time, I'd sat up.

"I'm telling the truth! You can ask anyone around here. I just don't want to see you hurt. You're still my cousin!" She yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

"As if that meant anything to you before! Now that something is going right in my life, now that I finally have someone that I can talk to, you want to come and fuck it up! I refuse to believe that Will would do something like that."

"Stop being so stupid, Soleil! Your new 'friend' is a serial rapist! You can't be okay with that!"

I didn't feel stupid, I felt insulted.

"Of course I'm not okay with that! That's why I don't believe you. How do I know this isn't making up some bullshit story so that I'll lose the only friend I have? I can't be friends with who you want apparently, and the one that I do make you want to get rid of him too? The world doesn't revolve around you, and it never will! Now, get out please." I pointed to the door and looked away from her. I couldn't stand to see her face at the moment.

She made a growling sound and stamped her foot before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

I lied back down on the bed and let the tears that were building up fall freely. Nothing is going how I wanted. This drama is exactly what I wanted to avoid. Now, I've gone and become friends with a potential rapist and still don't have a good relationship with my cousin.

I wiped my eyes and pulled my phone out of my pocket, scrolling down to Will's name. I typed up the message and took a deep breath before sending it.

_We need to talk._


	8. Mr Wrong

Soleil's P.O.V.

I didn't feel like talking to anyone else in the house that night and skipped dinner, opting to just sit in my room and draw. Will replied to me within the next hour or so, with a happy _sure! _

My mind was still reeling at the news that was given to me. I had to hear it one more time before finally speaking to Will about it. Sighing, I slipped on my black Adidas hoodie and gray Polo shoes, walked downstairs and out the door. I made sure no cars were coming and crossed the street, stopping at the Freeman's front door. I rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer the door.

An older gentleman answered the door and gave me a scrutinizing look before smiling pleasantly.

"Hey there, sweet baby. What brings you here at this time of night?" He asked, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Uh, hi Mr…?"

"Oh, I'm Robert Freeman."

"Hi, Mr. Freeman, I'm here to speak with Huey."

"Really? A pretty girl like you is here to speak to him?" He shrugged and moved to the side. "Come on in."

I walked in and took the time to look around, nodding my silent approval at the furniture and décor of the living room.

"Huey! Boy, get your butt down here! There's a pretty little thing here for you!"

I blushed slightly at his announcement. I heard footsteps and looked up at the stairway, seeing Huey coming down with a confused look on his face. He saw that it was me and the confusion was replaced with indifference. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"I'm going to bed now boy. Make sure that when I wake up this little beauty isn't pregnant." Mr. Freeman said with a wink before turning away and making his way upstairs.

My eyes widened and Huey groaned, face palming before turning to me.

"What are you doing here so late? Aren't you supposed to be out somewhere with your new boyfriend?" He asked bitterly.

"First off, lose the attitude. Now is not the time for that, Freeman. Second, Will is the reason that I'm here and he is not my boyfriend. Are we alone down here?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Jazmine just told me some rather…disturbing news and I wanted to see if it was actually true before I talk to him about it."

"Ah, so you found out, huh? I was hoping that you would before it happened to you."

"So…the rapist thing is true?" I asked, looking down at my shoes.

"Sorry to say, but it is. That's why I didn't want you to hang out with him in the first place."

"I can't believe I've been hanging around with a rapist! I even made out with him for Christ's sake!"

"Well, at least now you know before he had the chance to rape you…or before you gave it up willingly," he said rudely.

"Oh fuck you, Freeman. I'm not Jazmine."

"That didn't stop you from making out with a guy you've known for like a week. Kissing someone can be just as intimate as having sex with them."

I scoffed. "You say that as if you have sooo much experience. Please save the advice for someone who cares."

Before my mind could process what was happening, my back was against the nearest wall and my arms were above my head. The wind had been knocked right out of me as I hit the wall. Huey was at least 3 inches away from me, but I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I stared into his wine colored eyes and felt my breath catch in my throat as he leaned in closer. He caught me off guard when his lips went to the dip between my neck and my shoulder. He gently placed a kiss there, making me shudder.

I felt him smirk before he began sucking on that spot, occasionally licking as well. I was trying my hardest to hold my moans, but when he bit down, I couldn't help it. I knew that by now he'd left a hickey and I was a little upset about it. I began thrashing around, trying to get my wrists out of his grip. I made the mistake of rubbing my hips against his and he growled, rolling his hips right back.

It didn't take much to get me wet, and he was definitely getting me to that point. He started kissing his way up my neck and right as he was about to reach my lips, we heard footsteps on the stairs and he quickly pulled away, leaving me breathing heavily.

Riley came down the stairs and his eyes instantly found my neck.

"Damn, am I interrupting? Red, if this gay nigga ain't satisfying ya, ya know where ya can find me." With that, he turned and went back upstairs.

Luckily, I had on a hoodie, so I quickly threw up the hood and left the Freeman household. I didn't know what to say to Huey after that.

No one was downstairs when I entered the house and I made my way up to my room. I took a quick shower and changed my pajamas before going to bed for the night. I had to get my mind right for what was going to come tomorrow.

Huey's P.O.V.

After Riley went back upstairs, I turned back to Soleil and she was half way out the door. I didn't bother going after her, knowing that she probably wouldn't have been able to face me after what just happened.

I keep having these moments with her, loving how flustered and riled up she gets. She actually puts up a bit of a fight, unlike Jazmine, who just sits there and takes it. I don't really mess with Jazmine that much; she only comes crawling to me when she's done with the poor devil of the moment.

Ever since we lost our virginity to each other, Jazmine has had this weird attachment to me. They say that you never forget your first, but she made it a point to keep coming back. She's possessive and seems to think that it's okay for her to be with every guy in the school, but I can't even flirt with a girl without getting my head chewed off. She was such a bother sometimes.

Back to Soleil, I really am glad that she found out about that bastard before he could hurt her. I would've killed him in anything happened to her. I made my way back to my room and Riley sat on his bed, smirking. Shaking my head, I laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"So, what was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Don't play stupid, nigga. Did you hit that?"

"No, Riley. I was just messing with her."

"Nigga, that hickey looked something serious."

"Then, I did my job right. Anyway, it's late so go to sleep. I'm not waking your ass up in the morning."

Soleil's P.O.V.

The next day came faster than I wanted it to. I eased myself out of bed and walked over to the closet, pulling out a pair of ripped jeans and an off the shoulder KISS shirt. Throwing those on, I slipped on a pair of red vans and went through my hygiene routine. I made sure to slather enough foundation on my neck to cover my hickey. After brushing my hair back into a puff, I was ready to go. I peeked out the window and saw that Will was waiting for me in the driveway.

I took a deep breath and made my way downstairs, saying goodbye to Aunt Sarah and Uncle Tom, not wanting any breakfast. Will was sitting in the car with a smile on his face and bobbing his head to whatever he was listening to. I opened the passenger door and got in the car, setting my bag down between my legs.

"Morning, Sunshine! How are you?" He asked as he backed out of the driveway.

"I'm alright," I said half-heartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Will…you have to be completely honest when I ask you this, okay?"

"Sure, I'll always be honest with you, Soleil," he said with a small smile on his face.

"Were you planning on…raping me?"

The smile was instantly wiped off his face and he gripped the steering wheel.

"So, someone told you about that, huh?"

"That's not answering my question, Will."

"Yes, at first I wanted to. You caught my attention the moment I saw you. The more time I spent with you, the less I wanted to though, I swear."

"I don't feel comfortable with this anymore. We can't be friends because I can't trust you. Just forget you ever met me," I said bluntly.

He squeezed the steering wheel tighter before pulling over to the side of the road.

"Get out."

I turned to him and scrunched my face at him. He stared at me with anger in his eyes before reaching over me and opening the door.

"Get the fuck out of my car."

"Gladly, you're fucking crazy anyway!" I grabbed my bag and got out of the car, slamming the door so hard, that the window cracked.

I got a little satisfaction from that and looked around, realizing that I had no idea where I was. I forgot that he didn't take the same route as I did when I walked home.

I was so screwed.


End file.
